


Overmorrow

by kenwantsabird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Action, Adventure, Angst, Another gay story because fuck you, Close Sibling Relationships, Cottagecore, Demons, Developing Friendships, F/M, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Healing, LGBT, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Roadtrip, Tight friend groups, Unrequited Love, Wilderness Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, chainsaws, coffeeshop au except it’s canon, cottagecore lesbian, dad issues, hipster, lgbtqia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwantsabird/pseuds/kenwantsabird
Summary: It’s 2013, and, quite frankly, things are not looking good.Reo and Asahi have barely begun their relationship when the entire world is overtaken by the worst type of disaster: a zombie apocalypse.  With the government overrun in weeks and 97% of the population turned undead, Asahi and Reo must team up with those left around them to protect themselves and those they love.As the world takes a turn for the worst, Asahi is given a way out, to protect himself and those he loves: an ancient pendant made to ward off the undead, which ever so conveniently happens to be owned by someone who owes him a favor. The twist? It’s on the other side of the country. With their friends at their side, Reo and Asahi venture out into the newly dangerous world in search of the pendant, throwing caution to the wind, and killing a fuck ton of zombies along the way.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Overmorrow

The television in the corner of the cafe has its volume turned all the way down. Most likely, this is to keep from disturbing the customers of the shop. A girl in the corner is deeply concentrated on the screen of her laptop, she is probably working. A group of friends laugh together towards one of the center tables. It is likely that they all appreciate the silence, nobody here wants the local weatherman’s voice blaring at them when they’re just trying to enjoy their morning coffee. However, as the screen shifts from another week of average weather to the newest story, the entire shop turns its head to try and read the tiny subtitles.

The story isn’t anything new, but it’s an update on something that the entire world has come to care about. The Blue Pandemic. Over the past year, more and more people have been killed by the ‘blue’ virus, named for the way it cuts off the blood circulation of its victims, leaving their fingers, toes, ears, or, under rare circumstances, entire limbs, blue. Scientists have yet to find a cure and, very recently, a woman in California tested positive for it, being the first identified woman in the country to have the virus. The man on the news is talking about recent progress on a possible vaccine. So far, he is saying, all attempts have failed, and there seems to be no lead on how to manufacture an effective form of medication quickly. He is warning people to avoid travel to specific counties in California - presumably the ones surrounding the area the woman with the virus was living - and to keep a lookout for the symptoms of the virus (frequent nausea/vomiting, cramps in the stomach or chest, insomnia, and so the list goes on.) It’s at this point that I, and most of the rest of the cafe, stop paying attention. We already know this part.

”It feels like the world is ending.”

I am not at the cafe alone. I am with my brother, Nathan, who sits across from me at our cherry-wood table for two. He’s twenty-three, works at this cafe, and is currently talking to me while he’s on his lunch break. 

”Maybe it is.” My response gets a raised eyebrow. Pessimism, in his words, makes me seem like a shitty indie movie protagonist. 

”You’re dramatic.”

”Whatever.” 

”Anyways,” he leans back against his chair, folding his arms behind his head, “back to the real topic of discussion.”

“You know it’s not actually your business.” I hold back a groan.

”Sure it is.”

”How so?” 

“I have to live with you, dumbass. I have the divine pleasure to be annoyed by your melodramatic, unrequited-love bullshit. In other words,” he smiles, “you mope.”

”I don’t mope.” _Yeah, I kinda do._

”Yes, you do. And it’s fucking annoying.” 

”You know empathy really is your strong suit.”

“Look, listen,” as he begins I can feel the normal lecture come on, “I know the shy-boy, nervous, scared to make a move act is your thing.”

”It’s not my _thing._ “

”Let me finish.” I roll my eyes as he continues, “but if you want to be happy, you need to take some risks. Especially risks that aren’t actually risks, since they have zero consequences should you fail.”

”Humiliation is a consequence.” 

“Only if you’re a pussy, Reo,” he smiles. Nathan is always happy to insult me.

Okay, here’s the thing: Nathan is right. The situation at hand is not a big thing. Put simply, one of Nathan’s coworkers is a guy, one year older than me, named Asahi, who happens to be both very funny and attractive. And, as I regretfully confided to Nathan a few weeks back, I’m kind of into him. It shouldn’t be a huge deal, I should just ask him out. 

”You should just ask him out,” Nathan unfold his arms and rests them on the table, leaning back in towards me and looking me directly in the eyes, “seriously, I know he’s single, there’s a good chance he’ll say yes.”

“I don’t know.” In my hands is a small cappuccino I ordered when I originally arrived, which I quickly avert my eyes too. 

”God,” he rolls his eyes as he returns to his original stance, “Why do I even try with you?”

Now, I realize how fucking self-conscious I look to him. I know how damn stupid is for me to avoid asking Asahi out, especially when the worst that can happen is mere rejection. But I just _can’t._ There’s no reason, there’s no explanation, that’s just how it is. 

”Look, I’m sorry I’m not brave enough for you-“

”Oh for fucks sake,” he cuts me off, “don’t take such offense.”

”I didn’t realize I’m not allowed to respond to your obvious exasperation with me.”

That earns the biggest eye roll yet. “Like I said, you’re dramatic. Now,” he stands up, looking over his shoulder at the clock that hangs by the front of the cafe, “my break is over. Can’t believe I wasted it on your crazy ass.”

”Fuck off.”

”Whatever. Look, if you don’t ask out Asahi, that’s fine. Do what you want. But stop all the fucking yearning boy-in-love looks you pretend you don’t send whenever he works up front. It’s annoying, and if you have no plans to ask him out, than it’s kind of creepy.” 

”Yeah, yeah,” I watch him get up and walk to the back of the store, getting ready for the rest of his shift. He’s right, because he’s always right. I should get over myself. 

But more important issues are at hand: I’m a self-conscious teenage boy who is now sitting alone at a table for two in the middle of a packed cafe. I probably look lonely and pathetic, and I can feel waves of pity bouncing off the walls and hitting me. So I finish my drink and quickly exit the building through the glass entry door. My car waits for me at the end of the parking lot outside. 

”Hey, you’re Nathan’s brother, right?” I hear the voice behind me and turn.

_Fuck._

”I’m Asahi, I work with him.” He’s leaning against the outdoor walls of the cafe, “Do you have a moment?”


End file.
